


Will of Rebellion

by luucarii



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi's got too much going on in his head, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internal Conflict, M/M, Spoilers, post Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: Rebellion. What drove the Phantom Thieves to reform society. Goro questions it and questions why he supposedly had it.





	1. Nearly A Year

“Are you okay, Akechi-san?”

 

Goro buried his head in his lap, hands lacing through his hair. He wondered when people would stop asking that. If he was okay, if he needed to talk, if he needed a shoulder to cry on. Would they stop once his parole was lifted? When Shido’s conviction and the people relating to him was finally out of the news? Or perhaps the question would never stop circling him? He understood why, but he wished they would leave him alone. If it were up to him, Goro wouldn’t be there, stuck behind the confines of walls deemed to be ‘cozy’ by his therapist.

 

It was a requirement set up by Sae, he assumed. She was one of the few people, besides the Phantom Thieves, who knew of Goro’s connection to Shido. He knew she was just looking out for him — just like how she was looking out for Akira, signing him up for a therapist after his release from solitary confinement — but it wasn’t helping him, if anything, it was a bother. He had enough time while he was in hiding to rethink his life, his decisions and more importantly his future. Putting him in front of some lady who would be able to ‘understand’ his problems wouldn’t do anything but reassure everything he’s already decided. But he attended every appointment, if only to humor himself and make Sae less stressed out than she already was. 

 

“Yes, I am.” He raised his head and chuckled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear, “the days seem to go by slower now.”

 

“Winter is approaching fast, perhaps it might be that.” She paused, seeming to look out the window at his comment, “how are you and your friends doing?”

 

“Okumura-san’s been telling me about the new blends of coffee she’s been making, I think she’s finally starting to feel comfortable around me.” Goro smiled, almost tasting the slight bitter coffee on his tongue. Starting just recently, Haru had been inviting him to a tiny cafe in Jinbocho that she had gotten a part-time job at — why she got the job to begin with, Goro didn’t ask. According to her, the owner was a kind elderly woman who welcomed her combining of beans to create new types of coffee. Whenever she had concocted a new blend, she called Goro to come try it out, said his ‘refined tastes’ were what she was looking for in a critic.

 

“That sounds good. It’s been nearly a year since your falling out.”

 

At that, Goro chuckled. ‘Falling out’ was a funny way of describing it. Being unable to tell her of the Metaverse, their battle in Shido’s Palace was told as an argument that got physical and ended up with Goro having to hide out afterwards to avoid the police and the public. It was quite the diverge from the actual story — Goro mad with rage, drove himself psychotic with full intention of killing the Thieves but was nearly killed by his own cognitive double if not for the same Thieves he had planned on killing before.

 

“And Kurusu-kun?”

 

“And why mention him specifically?” Goro questioned before shaking his head, “he’s fine. It’s his last year at Shujin and he’s been telling me how he’d like to take over Leblanc if Sakura-san lets him. Either way, Leblanc will have quite the competition when Okumura-san opens her cafe in the future.”

 

“Hm, it seems they have plans for the future. Have you thought of what you’d like to do Akechi-san?”

 

“A lingering thought, nothing solid though.” Goro hummed, hand on his chin and suddenly he felt back under the pressuring lights and tv cameras of his interviews with talkshow hosts, “I do want to stay within the justice system, perhaps child services?” 

 

“Because of the abuse you suffered in the system?”

 

Were therapists suppose to be so blunt or was it exclusive to her? Goro bit his lip and nodded, “my friends they all hold an aura of rebellion, going against what the world wants them to do.” He immediately thought of everyone’s thief costumes, how each held their own version of rebellion, Ryuji’s mirroring his brash, vulgar attitude while Ann had her outfit that showed her acceptance in her sexuality. Was the thief suit provided by Robin Hood his true rebellion or was it Loki’s? It had been so long, he had forgotten which he had awakened to first. “My entire life I was held under by adults who used me, abused me and I just took it all, endured it all. I know there are children suffering the same way I was, and that terrifies me. i don’t want anyone to have the even slight possibility of turning out like me.”

 

“You have strong conviction.”

 

Goro chuckled again, rubbing his nose, “I suppose.”

\--

 

“Ooh, I know that look.” Futaba’s voice was a faint, almost inaudible mumble, “that’s his ‘I’ve got something on my mind’ look.”

 

Goro didn’t respond. Mind still fed up with his previous thoughts of the Thieves and their costumes — the way they represented their rebellion. Rebellion. That word always troubled Goro. His eyes centered on the light beige of his coffee. It was still, only quivering slightly when Futaba began tapping the table booth with her fingers. She leaned over, narrowing her eyes at his face as if she was trying to read his thoughts.

 

“Leave the kid alone, would you?” Sojiro butted in, shaking his head.

 

“Futaba-chan,” Goro murmured, clearing his throat. He looked up from his coffee and met her large brown eyes, creasing in curiosity, “would you mind telling me about your Awakening?”

 

“Huh? Which one?”

 

Right. He had forgotten that after forming a secure bond with Akira, each of their original Personas evolved into an even greater one. He had only seen it happen directly with Makoto and Futaba, Johanna and Necronomicon transforming into Anat and Prometheus respectively. Goro wondered, he had just as close of a bond with Akira as the rest of the Thieves, yet when their friendship was fortified completely, Robin Hood didn’t change, nor did Loki but he didn’t expect him to. It couldn’t be because he was a Wild Card, Arsene ended up evolving into Satanael.

 

“Your first one.” 

 

“Uh, there’s nothing really much to explain.” Futaba’s hand went under her chin and for a second, Goro wondered if she was playfully mocking him with how often he would do that in the past, “my Shadow, she helped me to realize how I was running away from my mom’s death. How I accepted all these lies created by those adults. I finally decided to face them head on, and well, boom, bang, I’m suddenly in a UFO and I’m kicking ass and giving buffs!”

 

Goro chuckled at the way her eyebrows narrowed and her lips creased into a mischievous smirk. She sunk back in her seat with a huff and crossed her arms, “I didn’t know you were the sentimental type Akechi.”

 

“How do you mean?” Goro questioned.

 

“Well, it’s nearly December. This was kind of the apex of us using our Personas last year.”

 

Goro seemed to stiffen a bit and Futaba instantly shot up, a glint of guilt clouding her eyes. She mumbled an apology but Goro had already shook his head and brushed it off by then. The Thieves knew how Goro felt about what happened in Shido’s Palace — their battle. They knew he believed he shouldn’t have lived, that they shouldn’t have wasted their strength to save him. _You’re apart of us, you’re our teammate, our friend_ , Akira had said and Goro had only half believed him.

 

Sojiro coughed into his arm as if to try and break the tension. Goro took a quiet sip of his coffee while Futaba slipped out of the booth. Leblanc grew quiet, only finally lightening up when the tinkling of the golden bell caught everyone’s attention. 

 

“Akira!” Futaba squealed immediately rushing in to give him a hug. Akira stumbled back, a bit startled before giving her a tiny pat on the head. He chuckled, greeting Sojiro and slipping into the booth Goro sat at.

 

“Didn’t know you were here.” Akira smiled as he shed off his Shujin jacket and placed his bag on the table.

 

“I hope you don’t mind.” Goro chuckled, rubbing his nose with his finger.

 

“Not at all, I like seeing you.” Akira said before turning his head toward Futaba and Goro had to take a sip of his coffee just to hide his smile.

 

“How was your day? What’d you do?” Futaba asked with a quirky grin.

 

Akira shrugged, adjusting his glasses a bit with one hand, “hung out with Mishima after school. He wanted to go see the new movie that just came out.”

 

Morgana had suddenly popped out of Akira’s bag with a sigh, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes, “that movie was horrible! What terrible acting, I think Lady Ann could’ve done better!”

 

Goro chimed in with a rumble of laughter, “don’t let Ann hear you say that.”

 

“Mishima seemed into it.” Akira shot back with a scoff and a raised eyebrow.

 

“Well yeah, because he’s into that sort of stuff.” Morgana hissed before leaping out of the bag entirely and circling the table.

 

“Hey, watch it! We’re still open!” Sojiro suddenly snapped and Morgana leaped down into Goro’s lap. A smile tugged at his lips as he ran a palm over Morgana’s soft head and a quiet purr was heard from the cat before it was covered up by coughing.

 

“But since when are there any customers this late?” Futaba crossed her arms, “I say you close up and take me out for some sushi.”

 

“Oh, you’re in that mood now.” Sojiro quipped and Futaba huffed.

 

“Don’t deny Futaba her sushi or else.” Akira sent a playfully warning look to Sojiro and he sighed.

 

“You coming?” Sojiro turned his head to Akira as he was untying his apron.

 

Morgana leaped up onto the table and chuckled, leaping from booth to booth until he jumped up onto Futaba’s shoulders, “thank you for the invite, Chief.”

 

“Nah, I’m good, a little tired. Bring back some, okay?” Akira grinned.

 

“If Mona doesn’t eat it all, we will.” Futaba muttered and Morgana nudged his head into her cheek.

 

Akira waved them goodbye, watching Futaba and Morgana leave first, followed by Sojiro reminding him to lock up behind him. When the golden bell finally stopped ringing, Akira slid out of the booth and maneuvered his way to the front door. He opened it slightly to reach out and switch the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed’ before closing it shut and twisting the lock on the door knob.

 

“You didn’t have to, I would have left.” Goro mumbled forcing himself to finish the rest of his coffee. He was already intruding enough.

 

Akira reassured him with a smile as he snatched Goro’s empty cup and slid it into the sink. A few lingering plates and mugs were already there but Akira figured he could wash them tomorrow morning if he woke up early enough to avoid a quick scolding.

 

“How was your day?” Akira asked sliding back into the booth, making Goro look up from his lap, “you had a session today, right?”

 

Goro nodded and he watched Akira lean in, eyes focused. He was waiting for Goro to tell him about it. He was waiting for Goro to give in, like he commonly did whenever it was just the two of them together. Akira had a feeling Goro wouldn’t be so keen on spilling out his feelings to a therapist who was only there to listen, ask questions and at the end of the day, pick up her paycheck.

 

“She asked me about my future and I said how I was thinking of going into child services. And then, I started thinking of all of you. The Phantom Thieves, your Personas. I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately.”

 

Akira blinked at him, “it’s only natural, this time of year was when a lot happened.”

 

“Rebellion…” Goro mumbled, “a part of me wonders what that word even means.”

 

Akira bit his tongue. Goro stared down at the table, slow blinks following every quiet breath he took. Suddenly, he stood, adjusting his coat and reached for his gloves from his front pocket.

 

“It’s getting late, and you must be tired. I’m sorry for keeping you up. Good night, Kurusu.”

 

Goro turned away and stepped out of Leblanc like his life depended on it. Akira frowned, not bothering to open his mouth to protest, not bothering to go and try to bring him back. Something shut him down, and Akira knew it wouldn’t be so easy to get him to talk, to open up, to let someone help him. Akira sighed, if only because Goro had walked out on him yet again and he had done so using his last name.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I've had many questions about Akechi and his Personas for a while now, so let's write a fic based off those questions and see how far I go with it.
> 
> 1\. According to Morgana, in order for someone to awaken their Persona, they need to have the will of rebellion within them. Goro awakened to either Robin Hood or Loki 2 years prior to the events of the game. At that point, Akechi had just started working under Shido and thus isn't really rebelling, so how could he have awakened to his Persona?
> 
> 2\. Which Persona did Goro awaken first, Robin Hood or Loki? In the next chapter, when I get around to writing it, I'll be making just my own personal guess as to which one he awakened to first but it's a question to think about and can technically go both ways.
> 
> 3\. Why doesn't Goro get a Second Awakening like the rest of the Thieves at the end of his Confidant? I know technically Goro canonically died in Shido's Palace (*cries*) which might be why but I feel if Goro had gotten a Second Awakening he probably would have had a better chance of living and actually joining back with the Thieves, Atlus stop being mean to this boy. Also, his Confidant is similar to Morgana's as they're both playable character Confidants that progress through the story, and he basically gets nothing in terms of skills beside Baton Pass and all that which is only useful for one Palace, I mean COME ON ATLUS MISSED POTENTIAL HERE!
> 
> But besides that, thank you all for reading!


	2. I Am Thou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro falls asleep and wakes with restraints.

Goro slipped into bed, pulling the blanket up until it rested under his neck. It wasn’t as if he was cold, his heater warmed him quite enough, he just needed something secure around him. Though, it seemed recently he always needed security. He hated admitting it but his parole officer, his therapist, Akira, the Thieves, they made him feel secure. His parole officer was a kind older man who enjoyed talking to Goro and hearing his stories on television, he seemed to long to be on tv, even as a footnote. His therapist, although utterly useless in Goro’s mind, still seemed like she cared. The Thieves — his friends — wanted him around, asked him to hang out whenever he wasn’t busy. Akira, he was complicated. Frequent night stops at Leblanc ended up with Goro staying with Akira, way into the night until it was almost expected for him to stay over. Whether it was eleven at night or three in the morning, Goro always ended up calling a cab and driving back to his apartment. Goro couldn’t stay with him for too long, he wouldn’t dare allow him to. Akira was strange, as quiet as he was, there was something about him that always led Goro to spill his feelings out in the worst possible way.

 

He hated how vulnerable he was around Akira.

 

Solution? Don’t get too attached. Yet he can’t even manage that.

 

Goro sighed shifting onto his side, blinking up at the tiny window that was across the room. It was snowing, if only faintly, and it was quiet. Normally he could hear the angry roars of cars stuck in traffic or the wondering drunk screaming at the top of their lungs. He smiled, perhaps tonight he could get a good night’s sleep.

 

Goro shut his eyes, sleep capturing him quickly.

\--

 

He awoke to the sound of mingling chains. His eyes opened and were greeted to a blue ceiling and blue walls surrounding him. Gone were the sweater and sweatpants he used to sleep, those were replaced by a black and white stripped prison uniform that seem to fit snug on him. 

 

It smelled familiar.

 

“Ah, you have awakened.” A feathery voice made Goro jerk upwards. His hands were locked in chains, one foot tied down by a metal ball and directly in front of him was gated door. He was in a prison.

 

Outside of the prison stood a tiny girl with long blonde hair that extended to her waist. She wore the same shade of blue as the prison in the form of a maid like dress. She had large golden eyes and held a large book under her arm. Behind her sat a bald man with an abnormally large nose, who seemed to chuckle at Goro’s confusion.

 

“I never expected we’d have a guest so soon.” The man hummed, “welcome to the Velvet Room, my name is Igor and this is my assistant Lavenza.”

 

Lavenza bowed before returning to her previous position. She seemed to stare curiously at Goro, an almost nostalgic look in her eye.

 

Goro strained against his restraints, “what’s going on? What am I doing here?”

 

“Worry not, for it was not us who wished to speak with you.” Lavenza assured stepping back, her grip on the book tightening. Igor chuckled to himself and Goro rushed to his feet, gripping the bars of the prison.

 

Suddenly Goro dropped to his knees, eyes widening. No, it couldn’t possibly be him. The Metaverse disappeared, meaning he should have disappeared as well, yet here he was looming over Goro. Was this Velvet Room apart of the Metaverse? Is this proof that it didn’t all disappear?

 

“R-Robin Hood…” Goro stared up at his Persona that seemed to summon on his own. Robin Hood stood tall, hands on his hips, bow noticeably missing and suddenly Goro was thrown back to his childhood of watching superheroes on tv. 

 

_“I am disappointed in you.”_

 

Goro panted, suddenly feeling a tightness in his chest.

 

_“It seems you have forgotten your sense of rebellion, what it means to you.”_

 

Lavenza spoke, “it is possible to reestablish the rebellion but only if you desire it.”

 

Rebellion. That word again. Robin Hood represented the rebellion within him. He was the first Persona Goro awakened to when he had stumbled into Mementos by complete accident. The first Shadow he came across, ironically, was one of his past foster parents. They went on and on about how the kids were nothing but slaves and how they shouldn’t complain because they provided them shelter. _That’s not how parents should be, that’s not how parents should treat their kids!_

 

_I am thou, thou art I. I am you, you are me._ Robin Hood was Goro, Goro was Robin Hood. Their thoughts became one in that instant, the contract formed and Goro awakened to the rebellion that existed within him. The rebellion against abusive adults that only seek for their own success. Was it truly possible to lose the rebellion he had been so eager to accept?

 

_“Should your desire be strong enough, and you work toward finding your true rebellion, I will be glad to be apart of you once more.”_

 

Goro gulped and a sudden loud buzzer caught his attention. Robin Hood dipped his head and disappeared in a flash of blue flames. Lavenza stepped forward and bowed, “it is time. Return to your fleeting moments of rest…Inmate.”

 

Goro’s eyesight blurred, his head spinning. He fell back onto his bed, shutting his eyes and sleep embraced him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just to elaborate more, I personally believe Goro awoke to Robin Hood before meeting Shido and yes I do believe he just so happened to randomly slip into Mementos without realizing it after the fact like how Akira and Ryuji slipped into Kamoshida's Palace without noticing.
> 
> I'll get more into Loki in the future but for now, this is what we've got!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	3. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro wakes and expects to have the day to himself to think about what happened the night before. Akira doesn't give him a chance to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some story but I also love me some Akeshu, so here's both. More of one than the other if you squint.
> 
> also the rating might go up in the near future, still haven't decided yet.

Goro opened his eyes, greeted to the white ceiling of his apartment instead of the black metal grating of his prison in the Velvet Room. His feet slipped out from the covers and he held his head in his hands. His body felt weak, tired, the same fatigue that plagued him after long marathons through Palaces and Mementos. That was proof, right? The Metaverse still existed, right? His chest grew tight. Robin had…abandoned him, Loki was all he had left. Unless, he searched for this ‘true rebellion’ that Robin and Lavenza spoke of.

 

His phone buzzed on his nightstand.

 

**Akira: Hey, Sojiro gave me the day off, I was wondering if you were free?**

 

Damn it. Why him? Why now?

 

_Turn him down Goro, turn him—_

 

**Goro: Yes, I am.**

 

**Goro: Though my parole officer is making a stop today. I have to give my report for the week.**

 

**Akira: Sounds good, I’ll swing by earlier, so we can just leave together when you’re done.**

 

Goro didn’t respond. He slid his phone onto the night table beside his bed and sighed. After all the confusion from last night, the last thing he needed was Akira asking to see him. Yet he agreed anyway. Self-control was something Goro clearly needed to work on when it came to Akira.

 

\--

 

Did his hair always look so flat? Was he just imagining it? Goro huffed, pulling down his sweater vest. He reached over for his lint roller. He wasn’t a celebrity anymore, more so a public pity figure, but appearances still were still valued. A knock on his door caught his attention.

 

“Oh my gosh, is this Akechi-kun’s apartment?” There was an exaggerated girly voice from the outside and Goro sighed. He was so childish. Goro fiddled with the locks on his door and opened it, greeted to Akira, hands over his heart as he blinked dreamily up at Goro.

 

“How did you find my address?” Goro mumbled, inviting him in with an outstretched hand.

 

“Did you forget my little sister’s a hacker?” Akira chuckled slipping into Goro’s apartment as he went back to adjusting his shirt. Goro sighed, rubbing his temples. Futaba, as adorable as she was, was a force to be reckoned with in her profession.

 

“I know you said you would be here earlier, but it really wasn’t necessary. I could have just come to Leblanc after I was finished.” Goro stepped into the bathroom and reached for the comb near the sink. He heard Akira chuckle.

 

“Well damn, if you want me to leave so badly you should just say so.”

 

“N-no, it’s fine. It’s just…” Goro trailed off running the comb through his hair. He saw the thin figure of Akira stepping into the bathroom behind him and suddenly his cheeks suddenly felt hot.

 

“It’s just, what? Are you embarrassed about me being here to meet your parole officer?” Akira questioned, hands reaching to Goro’s neck to flip his collar down. Goro flinched a bit but he stood still in his position, arms stiffening.

 

“Come now,” Goro unintentionally squeaked, a swallow following his statement, “he’ll be here soon.”

 

Akira chuckled, slipping out of the bathroom to leave Goro in a fit of red. He took a seat at the small table in the kitchen and smiled, playing with the long strand of hair that covered a bit of his forehead. Goro took a second to calm down before joining Akira at the table.

 

“You look a little skittish, you sleep well last night?” Akira raised an eyebrow before playfully adding with a smirk, “or is that my doing?”

 

Goro bit his lip and suddenly Akira’s expression hardened. How in god’s name was Goro going to last a full day with him? Akira leaned forward, hand snaking toward Goro’s and he pulled away quickly. The story of the Velvet Room and Robin Hood could easily be dismissed as just a dream but even so it was a setup for laughter. Goro wouldn’t let himself be so easily embarrassed in front of someone he held in such high regard.

 

“Don’t play this now, Kurusu.”

 

Akira’s hand clenched slowly into a fist and he snaked it back to his lap. He huffed, leaning back against the chair and suddenly Goro felt guilt gnawing at his stomach.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it—“

 

“No, I’m sorry I keep asking questions like that. It’s obvious you don’t feel comfortable answering them.” Akira frowned, a lump trailing down his throat, “I can’t keep acting like your therapist when I’m obviously not fit for the job.”

 

_It’s my fault I keep running._ Goro wanted to say but his throat suddenly went dry. The door rang with another knock and Goro slipped out of his chair, preparing a fake smile he hadn’t used in months and greeted his parole officer.

 

\--

 

“You truly are full of surprises. I never expected something like this.” Goro chuckled taking one of the plates Akira held out of his hand. Akira took the empty seat beside him and smiled. The meeting with Goro’s parole officer only took about a half-hour and by that point Akira had been complaining about how hungry he was — how he didn’t eat breakfast because he knew he was going to go out to eat with Goro. The two ended up taking the subway to Shibuya’s Central Street and Akira had excitedly nudged Goro to get crepes. _“Morgana always said I don’t look like the type of person who would eat them, but I’ve never really tried one,”_ Akira had said and Goro throughly agreed with the cat.

 

Akira lifted his fork in the air and grinned, “to crepes!”

 

“Is this your attempt at a cheers?” Goro questioned with a snicker and Akira elbowed him playfully. Goro took a shy bite, humming curiously at the sweet flavor that filled his mouth.

 

“Is it good?” Akira mumbled through a half-filled mouth and Goro nodded in response before taking another bite. Akira finished his crepe first and sighed in contentment afterward, leaning back to stretch his arms. Goro laughed a bit, Akira really had no care of what others thought of him.

 

“So, what are you in the mood for today?” Akira leaned over and smiled.

 

“Anything, it’s your day off.” Goro shrugged.

 

“But I am taking up your precious time.” Akira reminded him with a raised eyebrow and Goro chuckled, face suddenly growing warm amidst the cold weather.

 

“I don’t mind being with you Akira, in fact, I’d rather it be this way.”

 

“Haven’t heard you say my name in a while.” Another smile creased Akira’s lips and Goro looked away in embarrassment.

 

A loud wail caught the attention of the two boys and most of the people on the street. There was a girl, probably five or six by her looks, tugging away from what seemed to be her father. She had her dark brown hair pulled into twin tails, similar to Ann’s daily hairstyle, and her eyes were shut tight as she tried to resist. The father gave up tugging on the girl’s arm and quickly snatched her hair and pulled on it. Akira nearly leaped from his seat, but Goro’s hand pushed him back. The girl tried to hold in her tears as her father muttered something to. She nodded almost obediently and gulped, walking off beside her father toward the subway station. The people who had been observing the act had sighed and simply turned away.

 

Akira said nothing but a growl rumbled in his throat. Goro felt his stomach turn, for more reasons then the obvious display of abuse in public. The girl had a terrified look in her eyes, a look Goro recognized and resonated with. Goro slipped his hand into Akira’s and squeezed tightly, lips pressed together in a tight line.

 

“Goro?” Akira’s voice was barely above a whisper.

 

He said nothing. 


	4. For Your Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro gives in, at least a little, and spends the night at Leblanc. Only to hear the voice of a certain someone who claims to be Goro's true self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really surprised that I've been able to manage daily updates.
> 
> ...haha let's see how long that lasts.

The night was still, quiet with small snowflakes fluttering down from the sky. The city sounds were back, much to Goro’s annoyance, but he seemed to tune them out as he stared out the window of Sky Tower, looking down at the building below him. There were only a few people left, the attraction was set to close in a half hour. Akira stood beside him, speechless at the sight. He pointed off and commented how that was probably Shinjuku as all you could see were bright colored lights and the slight LED figure of what looked like a bottle of beer.

 

“Two more years and you can finally drink eh?” Akira joked with a nudge. He shifted onto his side, nearly leaning into Goro, though for once, he didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t pull away, didn’t protest.

 

“Wouldn’t be the best thing for me, now would it?” Goro mumbled, eyes staring at his gloved fingers. He fiddled with them, tugging on the leather gloves until they were nearly off his fingers but pulled them back.

 

“Are you alright? You’ve been quiet since Central Street.” Akira asked, debating on whether or not he should hold his hand. Would he dare attempt it? Goro had been the one to shove his hand in Akira’s back in Shibuya and if anything, Akira assumed it was to keep his emotions at bay. Akira opted to try and it seemed he made the right decision. Goro squeezed his hand and sighed shaking his head.

 

“I thought you said you weren’t going to ask those questions anymore.”

 

Akira leaned over, head tilted to one side, “did I look like I was serious when I said that?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

Akira frowned, “force of habit, my bad.”

 

 _Why do you keep pushing him away?_ Goro turned to face Akira and for a moment they met eyes. Akira’s eyebrows were furrowed, lips curved in that confused pout of his. Goro turned back to watch the sky and noticed the cold air that swept by his side when Akira moved away from him.

 

“Akira, what would you have done if I hadn’t stopped you?” 

 

“I wasn’t the only one who saw that man. He pulled her hair like she was on a leash or something. You saw how scared she was.” Akira mumbled, clenching a fist in one hand while Goro lightly rubbed the other with his thumb.

 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

 

“Pull him away from her, try to get a grasp on the situation.That’s all I really could have done, right?” Akira sighed, head perking up as Goro leaned into him, his head just barely resting on Akira’s shoulder.

 

“You would have done so without hesitation. Without a care of the consequences, of what the people would think about you. Everyone turned away, it was none of their business, but you…” Goro paused as he chuckled. The word rebellion rang in his ears again. The word that Akira seemed to be the personification of. He was the only person in a crowded street that thought of doing something, of saving that girl from what seemed to be a forcible father. Goro just sat there, he froze. His stomach in knots, worried he would throw up but he also worried of how it would look. A boy who already had a damaged reputation in the world causing trouble by getting involved with a possibly abusive family. He hated how useless he felt, and he hated himself even more for not having a single shred of determination in his mind to go save her. “I’m assuming it was the same way with your first arrest, hm? You are quite the noisy one.”

 

“She reminded me of myself.” Goro whispered and Akira turned to face him, noticing the way he looked to his feet in embarrassment, “unfortunately, forceful foster parents were all I ever got when I was in the system.”

 

Suddenly, Goro laughed though it sounded more sorrowful than amusing. “God, it makes me sick. How actual parents treat their born-bred children like that. And to think I had it bad, I can’t imagine what some of these other kids have been through.”

 

Fear suddenly snaked through Akira’s chest, “just what did they do to you?” He asked, voice barely audible.

 

“Depends on which foster home. One of them I was barely allowed food, one of them I was forced to clean the house, spic and span, lest I was beaten for not following orders. One of them I was completely neglected, just shut away in my own room while my parents were doing God knows what in the other.”

 

Akira noticed how his body quivered, breath slightly labored and yet no tears threatened to spill. Just how resilient had he grown over the years?

 

“They deserve to be brought to justice.” Goro’s voice hardened and his eyes narrowed, “they can’t be allowed to get away with shit like this.”

 

Akira tightened his grip on Goro’s hand, “they won’t.”

 

\--

 

Goro didn’t question it when he found himself in Leblanc, guided by Akira’s hand up the stairs to his room. He didn’t question it when Futaba gave a lewd glance toward Akira and mentioned something about not waking the neighbors up. He didn’t question it when Akira invited him to sleep beside him, and didn’t question himself when he nodded yes and slipped in the covers beside him. He didn’t question anything. His mind was too filled with ideas, thoughts.

 

Only when Akira had snaked his arms around Goro’s waist was when he began to question. What was he doing here? Why was Akira with him? Why did he give in so easily? Damn him for his lack of self-control. But why was he questioning it? Akira seemed to be the only person who could put up with him. The only person who seemed to ask these questions as if he truly cared. Why was he ruining something so precious with questions?

 

“Are you okay?” There went that question again, yet Goro didn’t seem to mind when it was Akira asking.

 

“Come closer.” Goro whispered and nearly leaped out of his skin when he felt Akira’s chest pressed against his back, legs tangled in his, and head resting directly behind his neck. Maybe, just maybe he’d allow himself a bit of indulgence. He shut his eyes, feeling warmth and comfort in Akira’s embrace.

 

His brain slipped into sleep faster than it had ever done before.

 

Goro expected to wake in the Velvet Room, be greeted by Lavenza and Igor and Robin Hood. He awaited when he would feel chains around his wrists and ankle, the rough, oddly comfortable prison attire he wore and the hard prison bed he slept against.

 

But he didn’t.

 

He awoke in a void of empty space. He floated, and for a minute he was convinced that his soul had left his body and he was wondering through his subconscious. Though he expected his subconscious to be a little more full. 

 

A flash of gray light caught his attention and upon closer inspection it was the scene from today, played in black and white like an old film. The young girl tugged and tugged against her father, wailing and screaming. The people just looked on, not bothering to care. It was just another kid throwing a tantrum. When the father tugged roughly on her hair, Goro’s stomach coiled in anger. He wasn’t frozen anymore, he could move. He could save her. He could protect her—

 

_“And what exactly are you planning on doing?”_

 

That voice sent a shiver down his spine.

 

_“You said it yourself, these people deserve to be brought to justice. But wouldn’t ridding them of the world be more beneficial?”_

 

Goro stiffened.

 

_“Don’t deny it. These are your inner thoughts. This is what you truly desire. This is your justice. For you see, I am thou, and thou art I.”_

 

 _Loki_. Goro couldn’t see a physical form, yet he didn’t expect to see one. This was a dream, no doubt in Goro’s mind. It was always in his dreams when his Personas would bother him late into the night.

 

_“Wouldn’t you love to wreak havoc? Get revenge on the adults who did you bad? I know you’re left unsatisfied by Shido’s life sentence. You want him to suffer, just like you did. You want him to know pain, just like yours. You want him dead, don’t you? That’s how he would repay the hell you went through. isn’t that right?”_

 

Goro nodded, albeit weakly.

 

_“Don’t listen to the lies of ‘justice’ Robin Hood fills your brain with. He is not your true self. Should the time arise when you need my power to strike down those you deem evil, for your justice. I will be here. For I am you. I always have been.”_

 

Loki’s voice faded into nothing but psychotic laughter. It was a laughter that sounded all too similar. All too similar to the praises of ‘ _yes, kill, kill for your justice,_ ’ during his battle with the Thieves. Goro shuddered, closing his eyes and waited to feel the warmth of Akira beside him. To have him reassure him that it was just a dream and nothing else.

 

He awoke with a jolt, panting quietly. Goro turned over, afraid he had woken Akira but the boy laid peacefully, eyes shut as a small smile creased his lips. Goro sighed, adjusting his pillow before attempting to find sleep again. Akira’s hands weakly held at his waist and Goro shifted backwards, feeling his arms droop over his stomach. 

 

Goro snaked his hand down to interlock his fingers with Akira’s, if only to escape the feeling of holding a gun in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's finally made his appearance and now I can finally talk about him! Now, like many people, I believe Robin Hood and Loki represent two sides of Goro's justice. Robin being the side of justice that believes criminals should be tried in court and repent for their crimes while Loki being the side of justice that believes any and all criminals should suffer or in more blunt terms, be killed immediately.
> 
> I personally believe Goro awakened to Loki after he had triggered his first mental shutdown. After he had realized how horrible these adults he began having these ideas of killing them and boom, bang, Loki's coming out and basically pushing Goro to do these crimes more than Shido is. But don't get me wrong, Shido is the main drive behind Goro committing the shutdowns but Loki's in his head kind of attempting to justify what he's doing as "Goro's justice."
> 
> wow, okay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading!


	5. Frozen on the Backstreets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face catches Goro's attention and this time he won't just sit back and watch.

Goro opened his eyes and groaned at the gray light that shone through the closed window beside the bed he woke in. He gripped the sheets and noticed how they were the olive green that blanketed Akira’s bed and not the white that blanketed his bed at home. He noticed his sweater vest and white button up messily on the floor beside his pants. Right. He had ended up borrowing clothes and sleeping with Akira the night before. Yet said boy was no where to be found.

 

_School. Right._

 

Goro slipped out of bed and chuckled as he smelled the lingering scent of coffee beans from upstairs. Leblanc was just beginning to open. Perhaps he could catch Akira right before he left. He began to make his way toward the stairway, wincing a little as the floor creaked. Voices caught his attention and he listened in.

 

“Futaba, you scared Sojiro away,” that was Akira’s voice and a fit of laughter followed directly after.

 

“I don’t know why.” Futaba huffed, “he’s the one who’s suppose to have these talks with you.”

 

“I don’t think he wants to hear about my sex life, Futaba.” At that, Goro swallowed.  

 

“Aha! So something did happen last night!” Futaba giggled and Akira sighed.

 

“No, we just slept.”

 

“Sex—”

 

“ _Sleep_.”

 

“And… you tried something. Right? I know you, Akira.”

 

“Swear to god, I didn’t. It was just two guys sleeping together — beside each other. Nothing more.”

 

Futaba groaned and Goro could hear her slap her forehead.

 

“If he walks down here and I see a hickey, I’m punching you.”

 

“Care to make a bet?” Akira asked and Goro pictured him with his infamous smirk.

 

“Aren’t you suppose to go to school?”

 

“I’m waiting for him to wake up. I didn’t want him to think I just up and left him.”

 

Goro smiled to himself and began to make his way downstairs. He was greeted to Akira turning around in his seat and smiling. He wore his Shujin uniform and it suited him nicely, he was always a fan on the black and red color scheme. Futaba waved and grinned mischievously, her eyes dipping down his neck.

 

“You won’t find anything,” Akira teased with chuckle before slipping behind the counter. He reached for a cup and poured some fresh coffee. Goro sat in Akira’s seat and smiled, mumbling a thank you as he took a shy sip.

 

Futaba pouted and crossed her arms, “jeez, I would have expected _something_ from you, Akira.”

 

Goro felt a blush creep up his cheeks and he snickered to himself, staying silent as he hid his face with his mug.

 

Akira shrugged, “sorry we can’t be as interesting as those books you read.”

 

Futaba’s eyes widened and suddenly her voice went dry. Her face grew red and she bit her lip. “S-shut up, Akira! Like I want to think about you and Akechi doing those things!”

 

Goro chimed in, clicking his tongue, “you were the one asking about these explicit details.”

 

Futaba had enough of a right mind to rush out of Leblanc and Akira just sat there and laughed.

 

\--

 

Goro ended up taking a stroll around Shibuya with Morgana while he waited for Akira to get off from school. He had considered hanging out with Futaba but he didn’t want to interrogated with lewd questions and it seemed Futaba was done dealing with boys for the day by the way she had supposedly locked herself in her room.

 

Morgana had settled himself on Goro’s shoulder and scouted the area as Goro walked. They made a stop at the convenience store, picking up a few items that Morgana had said Akira needed. A few bags of chips — Mona had said Akira liked to keep snacks upstairs in case Ryuji came over or whenever he was hungry late at night, a new bottle of conditioner — at that Goro laughed, no wonder Akira’s hair was always so soft. Random assortments of things that Goro didn’t bother to question. It all came out to a semi-expressive price but Mona had assured Akira would pay him back. After picking up some take out from Big Band Burger, Morgana had announced that Akira should be getting out of school shortly.

 

“Why didn’t you go to school with Akira?” Goro asked, voice barely a mumble as he began to descend down to the underground subway.

 

“Eh, I didn’t feel like it. I hope he was okay without me though.” Morgana meowed, shaking his head as he tried to rid a snowflake that had gotten stuck in his whiskers.

 

“I’m sure he was fine. He is top of his class, isn’t he?”

 

“That was because I was there to help him, Akechi. Akira’s just a big dork, he’s nothing without me.” Morgana puffed his chest out proudly and Goro chuckled as he stepped onto the subway train.

 

Thankfully it was crowded enough where no one could make out the figure of a cat on Goro’s shoulder and the pet fare was avoided. Goro weaved his way through the crowd and ended up in the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya, making a turn toward Leblanc. Just before he stepped inside though, something caught his attention. Footsteps. Tiny footsteps in the few inches of snow that seemed to belong to an actual foot rather than a shoe. He turned his head, slowly retracing his steps.

 

“Did you see something, Akechi?” Morgana asked padding up to Goro’s foot. Goro followed the footsteps, they led straight to the small opening where the bathhouse and the laundromat were. He poked his head inside, not noticing anything but the faint outline of a figure in the laundromat.

 

“Hel…” There was a faint, shivering whine and Goro stepped inside, breath caught in his chest. The girl, same as yesterday who was being pushed around by her father, barely clothed, bruised, beaten and it seemed barely breathing.

 

“Oh God.” Morgana mumbled.

 

Goro dropped the bag and in a heartbeat he had already taken the girl in his arms. She was frozen to the touch and it was a wonder how she was still conscious. “There’s a clinic around here, right? Where is it?”

 

“Uh… Oh, Takemi, she’s…uh.”

 

“Mona!” Goro snapped and he leaped in the air, fur standing on end.

 

“Down the street, make a right and then a left. It should be up the stairs.”

 

Goro had taken off before Morgana had finished the sentence. He watched her last time without even a thought of helping her and now all of a sudden he was jumping in without hesitation.

 

Goro could swear he heard Robin Hood chuckling proudly in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could I call this chapter filler?   
> Beside the girl at the end which is technically story progression?  
> I dunno. Sorry for the somewhat short chapter.  
> Ignore my ramblings, thank you for reading!


	6. Target Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira gets word of the little girl from the other day resting in Takemi's clinic and believes a little investigation is in order.

Akira bust through the door’s to Takemi’s clinic, nearly tripped over one of the steps and all the while Morgana clung to his bag, claws digging into the fabric. Goro snapped his head up and before he could register it, Akira had his hands on Goro’s cheeks, rubbing and caressing his skin while he tried to work out words.

 

“Are you— God, are you okay? Mona told me— Mona told me you were at the clinic.” Akira panted before suddenly wrapping his arms around Goro, squeezing him tightly. Goro could do nothing but sit there in Akira’s arms as his brain tried to catch up.

 

“If you would’ve let me finish!” Morgana hissed as he leaped into Akira’s bag and poked his head out, “I said Akechi was at the clinic because he found a girl near passed out in the laundromat!”

 

Goro slipped from Akira’s embrace and sat back down in his seat, his face a light crimson. Akira took the seat beside him and dropped his bag on the floor in front of them, Morgana popped his head out and sighed shaking his head.

 

“Takemi-san just took her in a little bit ago. I’m waiting for an update.” Goro mumbled, folding his hands in his lap. “It was the same girl from yesterday.”

 

Akira stiffened beside him but stayed silent.

 

“She looked even worse. There were fresh bruises on her face and arms and I don’t want to even think of where else.”

 

Akira found his fingers intertwined with Goro’s and he calmed down if only a little. Morgana’s ears twitched and he dove back into the bag. The door to the examination room slid open and Tae Takemi stepped out, hands shoved in her pockets. 

 

“Never thought I’d see her again.” She sighed, pulling out a pen and twiddling it between her fingers, “Tanaka Kazu. Her sister’s brought her here a few times for bruises and broken ribs, never told me the reason. Though with how often she had to call her father and lie about where they were, it didn’t take too much to assume.”

 

“Kazu-chan…” Goro whispered swallowing a bit, “I wonder what she’s been going through.” Goro prayed to every god that existed that the violence Kazu suffered was physical and nothing else. 

 

“I’ve been getting her as a patient for maybe a few months now but her sister assured me last month that it would be the last time Kazu would be here. I guess she was working on moving out or something.” 

 

“Now, what happened to that sister?” Morgana hummed to himself and Takemi didn’t seemed fazed by the meow.

 

Akira suddenly stood up and flung his bag over his arm, Morgana attempting not to yelp as he almost flew out. Goro watched him pull out his phone and send out a text to someone. He nudged his head to the door and Goro stood up.

 

“Call us when there’s an update. We’ll be back.”

 

\--

 

“Futaba open the door!” Akira hissed, another knock following his statement.

 

“I’m busy!” She mumbled back, and the rumbling of a bag of chips was heard.

 

“You watching anime alone while curled up in a blanket is not busy!”

 

“But it’s a good one!” She whined, footsteps soon following her voice. She opened the door and sighed, inviting the two boys in and sinking back into her chair as she stared at her computer screen.

 

“We need you to look someone up for us.” Akira gripped her chair, and narrowed his eyes.

 

“Akira—?” Goro stuttered before Akira cut him off.

 

“Tanaka Kazu. Her family more specifically.”

 

Futaba hummed and her fingers went to work, pulling up a database she had hacked in the past to find targets in Mementos. Seconds later a page with Kazu picture appeared on screen and Futaba skimmed through it.

 

“Says here she lives with her father and sister. Nothing about a mother though there are some sealed files. It’ll take me a little bit to crack ‘em, why don’t you just wait here? Or better yet, get me some food, I’m hungry.”

 

Goro shrugged his shoulders and tugged Akira’s arm, breaking his concentration as he tried to read in on Kazu’s files. Akira mumbled a thank you and followed Goro out of the room.

 

Goro and Akira both decided unanimously that they would rather stay close by the clinic if Takemi were to call so they ended up stopping by Leblanc and ordering curry. They slid into one of the empty booths and sighed in unison.

 

“What are you planning, Akira?” Goro asked. There was no way to mistake his eyes narrowing every time the topic shifted onto Kazu. Goro understood it and agreed with his feelings and yet whatever Akira had in that clever brain of his sent Goro’s stomach in knots.

 

“Nothing, yet.” Akira tapped against the table with his fingers and mumbled something under his breath.

 

“I hope you’re not deciding to go after Kazu-chan’s…”

 

“Define ‘going after,’” Akira accentuated the words with air quotes and chuckled a bit. “We’re gathering information. It’s just like when we used to go search for targets in Mementos.”

 

“But if my memory serves me well, Mementos is long gone, correct?”

 

“Morgana at least says so.”

 

Goro hadn’t intended it but one of the lingering questions he had about the Velvet Room was answered. No, it wasn’t apart of the Metaverse. But what would it be then?

 

Sojiro ended up ending the conversation there by sliding a packaged box of curry onto the table. Akira left the payment on the table and walked back toward Futaba’s room. The door was open a crack and the sound of slashing swords could be heard.

 

“Futaba.” Akira pushed open the door and in a split second, Futaba had changed the tab on her computer to that of the database.

 

“Yay! Food!” Futaba cheered, arms raised above her head like a kid, “gimme! Gimme!”

 

“Information first.” Akira using his height to his advantage held the box above her head, chuckling as she struggled to reach it.

 

“Fine, fine.” She pouted, slipping back into her seat. “Tanaka Kazu was born on March 17th 2011, making her six years old. Her mother was Minami Reina and her father is Tanaka Kansuke.”

 

“Was?” Goro questioned, throat dry.

 

“She died almost a year ago,” Futaba frowned, “she fell out of a window and the police ruled it a suicide, though with the amount of bruising on her before the fall, there’s speculation.” 

 

“He was beating the woman who birthed his child and then when he killed her he shifted the violence onto Kazu.” Goro clenched a fist. _That’s not how parents should treat their children, that’s not how a father should be!_

 

“Anything on the sister?” Akira’s voice caught Goro’s attention and he listened in intently.

 

“Half-sister,” Futaba corrected with a raise of her finger, “Tanaka Isaki, same dad, different mom. I wasn’t able to find anything on her mom but Isaki’s been living with her dad ever since she found out about Kazu’s existence. She moved into her father’s in 2013 and has lived there ever since. Anything else?”

 

“No, but keep the tab open, we might come back.” Akira set the box of curry on Futaba’s desk and ruffled her hair a little as a thank you. He grabbed Goro’s hand and pulled him outside. It was starting to get dark, the already gray sky darkening to a near bluish black.

 

“I should probably head home, it’s getting late and you have school in the morning.” Goro mumbled, adjusting the gloves on his hands.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Wha—?”

 

Akira pulled Goro into a hug, one hand tangling in his hair while the other held his back tightly. Goro gasped, obviously startled and hearing Akira’s voice so close to his ear made him shiver.

 

“I’m not letting you go till we solve this thing and Kazu-chan is safe, okay?”

 

Goro felt his face flush but nodded nonetheless, “y-yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is official, Futaba is my favorite character to write.
> 
> Also, Akira stop teasing the boy you're gonna make his heart pop.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Two Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazu's finally woken up and she wishes for friends. Goro and Akira grant her wish.

Goro fell asleep that night with the knowledge that Kazu hadn’t woken up yet and the feeling of Akira’s fingers tracing circles on his stomach. They had gone to visit her one more time and Takemi had reported that she had only just regained her normal breathing pattern and was near her regular body temperature. _She just needs rest,_ Takemi had said and shooed the boys away for the night, telling them not to disturb her. Goro ended up once again borrowing clothes from Akira, inwardly welcoming his invitation to wear them. He liked how he looked in them, for once didn’t question whether or not he looked decent or not, and it seemed Akira didn’t mind with how often he looked at Goro and smirked proudly.

 

Goro felt Akira’s warmth slip from his body and he opened his eyes, staring up at a blue ceiling. The prison garb once again covered his body and for some reason, the restraints on his arms and leg mysteriously disappeared. He was still locked in the prison, that much was clear though.

 

“Welcome back… Inmate.” Lavenza greeted him with a bow and a tiny giggle, “it seems you’ve grown a bit since our last meeting.”

 

Igor chuckled, his hands folding together, “you’ve begun the journey toward your true rebellion. For that, we congratulate you. Though, every journey has struggle. I wonder how you will address the future that lies ahead.”

 

“He has the Trickster, I wouldn’t worry much Master.” Lavenza commented and a tint of red flushed her cheeks.

 

“Trickster…” Goro echoed slipping from his bed and gripping the bars of his prison. 

 

Lavenza snickered and for a second it seemed she changed personalities, “oh, I’m sure you know him quite well.”

 

“Akira?” They knew him? Was he somehow connected to this Velvet Room? And if so, how? The name ‘Trickster’ seemed oddly familiar, as if he’d heard it faintly before. Though, thinking about it, it did make sense for Akira to be nicknamed ‘Trickster’ given his cocky nature as a Phantom Thief.

 

“He will be a great asset to you on your journey, treat him well Inmate.” Igor murmured and Goro blinked at him confused. The loud buzzer rang in his ears again and winced, searching the ceiling.

 

“Back to sleep, Inmate. We will meet again soon.” Lavenza bowed and the dizziness set back into Goro’s head. He fell back against his bed and the world went black.

 

\--

 

Goro woke up to Akira looming over him, a drowsy chuckle escaping his lips. He leaned in a bit and only backed away when Goro opened his eyes.

 

“You look so cute when you’re sleeping.” Akira snickered and poked his nose. Goro cringed a bit and swatted him away.

 

“W-what are you still doing here?”

 

“School doesn’t start that early.” Akira rolled over to his side of the bed and laughed, arm over his forehead, “I can afford to spend a few moments with you. Unless you want me to leave?”

 

“You tease too much, of course I don’t want you to leave.” Goro rolled his eyes and shifted onto his side. Akira wrapped his arms around his waist and dug his head into Goro’s back. Goro let himself relax and smiled a bit when Akira tightened his grip.

 

“Go visit Kazu-chan today, I’ll swing by the minute I get off school.” Akira grinned and Goro nodded silently.

 

\--

 

After getting breakfast at Leblanc, stopping by his apartment for clothes and grabbing the Morgana bag, Goro walked to Takemi’s clinic. He had been left alone with Morgana in Kazu’s room while Takemi went to go deal with some other patients. The young girl was still in her bed, her rising chest the only signal that she was alive. Since being cleaned up and resting, color finally began to return to Kazu’s skin. Though with her color or not it was painfully obvious to see the bruises on her cheek and neck. Goro frowned and clenched a fist. Just what did her father do to her?

 

Six years old and already suffering some of the hardest parts of life. Losing a parent, having to deal with both physical and probably mental abuse. Goro suddenly felt his childhood rushing back to him in flashes. Images of his mother’s suicide — how she managed to look so much happier hanging from her closet than the five years she spent with Goro, his foster homes — the amount of absolute hell he went through, his siblings calling him worthless, his parents calling him useless. After being beaten down time and time again, Shido suddenly appeared and seemed like the one way out. Despite his personal hatred for the man, he was the only way Goro was ever going to escape that hell and move onto what he wanted, what he craved. Attention, acknowledgement, love. Becoming Japan’s Ace Detective, going on talkshows, meeting with fans, murdering for Shido’s cause — that granted him all he could possibly want. And yet it wasn’t him, it was what he wanted but not the way he wanted it. Attention from the media only stood as far if he stayed on the right side of controversial topics. Acknowledgement from the police department and Shido only came from the few times they asked him on cases and when Shido praised him for taking out “troublesome  objectors.” And love? He never had any to begin with.

 

“…Hm?”

 

Morgana popped out of the bag and leaped onto the bed, eyes widening and mouth creasing into what resembled a smile. “I think she’s waking up!”

 

“Kazu-chan?” Goro said and she seemed to respond by shaking her head and wriggling in her bed.

 

Her eyes opened slowly and Goro smiled. They were a light brown, near resembling his hair color. Kazu slipped her arms out from under the blanket and brushed the hair out of her face.

 

“What happened? Who’re you?” She mumbled, clearly still out of it as she had a slight slur to her voice. Morgana sat down at the edge of her bed and licked his paw.

 

“Akechi Goro, this is Morgana.”

 

“I’m glad you’re alright Kazu-chan.” Morgana meowed and Goro shoved him a bit with his hand. The cat huffed and looked away, licking his chest in embarrassment.

 

“Goro-kun, what happened?” Kazu asked, rubbing her eyes to rid herself of the drowsiness.

 

“I don’t know. I found you in the laundromat barely awake.” Goro bit his lip when he watched her eyes narrow in confusion, “I wanted to know if you could tell me anything about what happened to you.” 

 

Kazu hummed for a second, “my sister and I walked around. I dunno where though, it was a few train stops from home. Last thing I remember was my sister telling me to go look for warm clothes in the shop and then sitting in the laundromat waiting for her to come back. Is she here?”

 

Takemi walked in and shook her head, “no, not yet. She’s caught up with something but she says she’ll come get you as soon as she can.”

 

“Takemi-san!” Kazu grinned and raised her arms in the air and Takemi snickered and gave the girl a high five. Takemi went on to do a simple checkup, blood pressure, body temperature, any injuries or discomfort. She gave Kazu a small head pat and stepped out, wordlessly telling Goro to stay with her.

 

Though it wasn’t as if Goro was really going to leave.

 

“Why don’t you tell me a little bit about yourself, Kazu-chan?” Goro leaned forward, his arms resting on the end of her bed. Morgana circled her bed before finding himself comfortable at the end of it and laid down.

 

“Well, um, I like to dress up. Sister plays with me whenever she can and it’s really fun!”

 

Typical of a young girl, Goro assumed. “Does your sister have a job?”

 

Kazu nodded and there was a proud glint in her eyes, “she works at a convenience store. She’s the manager! She always brings me food and candy when Daddy doesn’t give me dinner.”

 

“Your dad doesn’t give you dinner?” Goro mumbled and felt his stomach curl.

 

“Sometimes he says I don’t deserve it since I don’t clean up the house. I try my best but the counters are too high and he says he doesn’t want me standing on the chairs.”

 

Goro clenched a fist and Morgana’s ears twitched uncomfortably.

 

“What about you Goro-kun?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Tell me about yourself. What do you like to do?”

 

Goro’s hand held his chin and he suddenly had to think. What did he like to do? What did he do for entertainment beside being with the Thieves and Akira?

 

“Uh, I enjoy spending time with my… friends.” The word always fell unfamiliarly from his lips, “they’re a nice little rowdy group but they always manage to make me smile.”

 

Kazu smiled and there was a wistful look in her eyes, “that sounds nice. I can’t wait till I’m older. I’ll have tons of friends!”

 

Goro outstretched his hand and chuckled, “why not start now?”

 

Kazu giggled and shook his hand.

 

\--

 

Akira slipped into Kazu’s room and a grin immediately curved onto his lips. Goro sat in the seat beside her bed and with his fingers was mimicking an air guitar while he jokingly sang along to a song playing off his phone. Mona looked on terrified and Kazu was in a fit of laughter. Goro noticed Akira’s presence and suddenly he fumbled with his phone, desperate to shut off the music and adjust himself in his seat.

 

“Aw, why’d you stop?” Akira teased with a chuckle and Goro’s face turned red.

 

“Goro-kun, who’s this?” Kazu questioned and noticed how dark his face had gotten, “and why are you all red?”

 

“Kurusu Akira, also known as the man Goro-kun here can’t stay level headed around.” Akira introduced himself with a smirk and walked over to fling an arm over Goro’s shoulder.

 

Goro felt like his heart was ready to pop out of his chest and he wiggled out of Akira’s arm, “h-he’s my friend.”

 

“Much more than just friends.” Mona mumbled with an eye roll.

 

“Nice to meet you, Akira-kun!” Kazu smiled and reached out a hand. Akira took hers and shook it playfully.

 

“That’s friend number two!”

 

Goro and Akira simply laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, real quick. I'm fucking baffled as to how I'm 1.) managing daily updates on a story that came to me on a whim and 2.) I have an actual ending planned out that should be happening in maybe 3-4 chapters.
> 
> how?
> 
> Back to your regularly scheduled ramblings aka "author's notes."
> 
> A part of me wishes Caroline and Justine didn't come together at the end to make Lavenza (even if Lavenza was ultimately them to begin with) because god I miss Caroline's snark.
> 
> Either way, if everything works out well with planning, this'll be one of the last fluffy chapters for a while so embrace it while you can! Shit's going down in the near future!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. When Emotions Overwhelm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazu's sister finally turns up but not in the way she expects.

Kazu yawned, arms slipping back under the blanket of her bed. She shifted onto her side and smiled at the two figures of Goro and Akira who overlooked her. The day had gone by quickly, Akira and Morgana eventually joining in on the silliness in an attempt to make the young girl smile and keep her somewhat distracted from the bastard that was her father and her older sister who was, at the moment, unavailable to claim Kazu. Her eyes fell to half lids and her voice came out as a whisper.

 

“Have you heard from Sister?”

 

“No, not yet, kid.” Akira shook his head. Takemi had been calling the number dozens of times but it only rang twice before going to voicemail. Akira had suggested the option to have Futaba hack it and track her location, and Goro almost agreed, but Takemi had scolded them for even thinking about that method of doing things, saying Isaki would come and pick Kazu up eventually.

 

“We’re working on getting her here, so just sit tight, okay?” Goro murmured and Kazu nodded slowly, shutting her eyes. Goro leaned over and switched off the lamp beside her bed.

 

“Goodnight, Goro-kun, Akira-kun, Mona.” Kazu mumbled slipping into sleep with a soft sigh. Goro kissed the tips of two fingers and brought them onto her forehead gently. She seemed to smile in response before a tiny snore rumbled in her throat.

 

Morgana leaped into his bag and let Akira pick him up and swing him over his shoulder. Goro slid open the door and stepped aside, allowing Akira to exit first. Goro made sure Kazu hadn’t left his sight until he had finally closed the door behind him.They exited out into the night sky, a few people beginning to look on curiously as Akira slipped an arm around Goro and smiled a bit. 

 

“You’d be a great dad, you know?”

 

Goro shook his head and brushed off his comment with a wave of his hand, “nonsense.”

 

“Kazu-chan seemed to have fun today and I was only there for a few hours so all signs point to you being quite the entertainer.” Akira clicked his tongue and snorted, “unless Morgana put on a musical number or something.”

 

“I can barely stand on two paws in this world!” Morgana hissed from the confines of Akira’s bag and then let out a thoughtful hum, “though, I can manage a few high notes.”

 

Goro chuckled as opened the door to Leblanc, allowed Akira to slip in first before shutting the door behind him. Sojiro greeted them both with a wave and low “hey” before going back to wiping down the counters. Akira skipped up the stairs to his room and Goro followed behind. He watched Akira place the Mona bag on the small table by the top of the steps and loosen the buttons on his uniform jacket.

 

“You think Isaki-san will turn up tomorrow?” Akira questioned as he shed off his jacket and hung it on a hanger. He kicked off his shoes and sat onto his bed, slipping his socks off.

 

Goro suddenly felt embarrassed, more so because Morgana was still in the room and was working on grooming his fur. He looked down to his feet, hair falling in front of his eyes, “I hope so.”

 

“Yeah.” Akira mumbled, a bit of strain in his voice. The sound of shuffling clothes made Goro chuckle. Someone like Akira, the flawless, confident former Phantom Thief who could defeat Shadows without any trouble ironically was having trouble taking off a simple pair of pants. “I still say we should’ve had Futaba track her.”

 

“I’m sure she’s got the message. Getting dozens of calls from Takemi-san’s clinic would raise alarms.” Goro responded and looked up. Shujin uniform folded up on the windowsill by his bed, Akira’s head was buried by the bulky sweater he was sliding on.

 

“Right as always, Goro-kun. Guess we’ll just hope for the best tomorrow.”

 

Goro sighed, hand over his forehead, “please, never call me that again.”

 

“You guys are probably tired, why don’t you two go to sleep?” Morgana yawned, leaping down and walking to the couch which he had claimed as his bed for the night.

 

“Mona’s right, come on Goro-kun.” Akira grinned slipping into his bed, patting the empty space beside him.

 

“Call me that again and I’m going home.” Goro narrowed his eyes at him and Akira laughed.

 

“Alright, alright.” Akira raised his hands in defense, “just, come on babe.”

 

Goro heard Morgana groan and he himself joined in. “I don’t know which is worse.”

 

\--

 

Akira had ended up leaving early for school in the morning with Morgana and Goro, with the company of Futaba who wanted to come along, walked to Takemi’s clinic and greeted Kazu with a grin. She sat upright in her bed, munching quietly on the breakfast Takemi supplied her. According to Kazu, Takemi was quite the chef but she would never admit it aloud, preferring to keep her reputation quiet and mysterious.

 

Futaba, laptop in hand, took the seat beside Kazu and, after introducing herself, went on full interrogation — asking what kinds of anime she liked, what kinds of online games she liked. To Futaba’s disappointment and shock, Kazu had said she had never gone on the internet before and never heard of anime. The only things she had ever watched on tv was the news and the dramas her father would often leave on when he left the house.

 

Goro watched on with a laugh as Futaba suddenly grew serious. She began to explain what anime was and ended up showing Kazu a few episodes of some she used to watch as a kid. Kazu was in awe, eagerly begging for another episode when the current one ended. 

 

By the time Akira had swung by the clinic, Kazu was punching imaginary villains, ending off “special attacks” with a peace sign by her eye, and sending out extraordinary monsters with an imaginary circular ball.

 

Akira joined in, as expected, and played the villain Kazu was tasked to defeat. He wore a crudely made mask that resembled his Phantom Thief mask and tied a black sheet around his neck, parading around as if he was going to destroy the world.

 

“I’ll defeat you!” Kazu shouted hand in the air. She twisted her wrist and Futaba in the background added in sound effects. Goro picked her up by under her arms and carried her around to mimic her flying. He smirked as he brought Kazu closer to Akira and she eagerly punched the villain. Akira fell down to the ground in slow motion and Kazu cheered victoriously. Goro let her land carefully on the bed and stood proudly beside Morgana who she had deemed her sidekick.

 

“You’ve bested me…” Akira faked a cough and laid on his back, tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth as he played dead.

 

“No! Wait! Superheroes aren’t suppose to kill the villains!” Kazu put her hands on her hips, “they’re suppose to send the villains to jail so they learn that what they did was wrong!”

 

Akira opened his eyes and groaned, “take me away.”

 

Kazu nodded satisfied and nudged her head to Goro. He chuckled and pulled Akira to his feet. Akira put his hands behind his back and Goro “arrested” him by locking his hands in a hair tie.

 

“Brings back memories, doesn’t it?” Akira chuckled quietly so only Goro could hear it.

 

“Quiet Joker, or you’ll be put in solitary confinement.” Goro teased in his ear and it was only after he had said it was when he pulled away. It was a little easy to forget that nearly eight months ago, Akira himself was in solitary confinement and hadn’t said a word about what happened to him. Akira stiffened a bit but then broke out into an evil laugh, slipping out of Goro’s grip.

 

“The villain’s escaped! Get him!” Kazu hissed and Morgana leaped into action. He jumped onto Akira’s shoulder and pawed at him with sheathed claws. Futaba added in dramatic “pows” and “pews” as Morgana attacked and Akira wailed in “pain.”

 

“Arrest him, Officer Akechi!” Kazu ordered and Goro grabbed Akira’s hands again and forced them behind his back. Morgana leaped off and circled the bed until he sat down beside Kazu’s feet. He licked his chest proudly and watched Goro push Akira against the wall. He chuckled to himself when he heard Futaba mumble “kinky” and once again arrested him.

 

“On your knees, villain!” Goro snickered and Akira obeyed looking up to Kazu with an apologetic glint in his eyes.

 

“Hold him there.” Kazu had her hands on her hips again and looked down at Akira. “Now, no more escaping! Confess your crimes!”

 

“I-I’ve been trying to take over the world and I know that’s bad. I-I’m sorry!” Akira stuttered and faked a cry. Goro watched Kazu sigh, ordering him to never do it again. There was no denying, Kazu would have been one hell of a Phantom Thief.

 

Kazu nodded, “take him away, Officer Akechi.”

 

Goro tugged on Akira’s arms and he stood up, hanging his head in shame. Goro took him out into the other room, shutting the door behind him and smiled when Kazu cheered excitedly. Akira slipped out of the hair tie and jokingly rolled his wrists in his hands.

 

“Officer Akechi,” Akira clicked his tongue as he leaned in a bit, peeling off his mask with one hand, “I like it.”

 

“I’ll arrest you again, this time with real handcuffs.” Goro warned and gulped as he noticed the way Akira’s eyes lit up.

 

“Kinky.” Akira teased and chuckled when Goro pushed him away. Goro helped him untie the sheet wrapped around his neck and folded it carefully, letting it sit on one of the chairs in the waiting room. 

 

“To think you could twist a harmless game into an innuendo—“

 

The sound of the door opening and a woman scrambling through cut Goro off. She tripped over her feet and landed on the floor with a thud that silenced the clinic. She looked up. One eye was black and bruised, barely able to open and blood trickled from her mouth. Her clothes were slightly ripped under the larger jacket she wore and she could barely manage a breath without wheezing.

 

“Kazu…” She panted quietly as Akira rushed over and attempted to help her stand. She wobbled in his arms and slipped again, “Tanaka Kazu… she’s here… right?”

 

The door opened behind Goro and out came a tiny figure that hugged Goro’s leg. Kazu blinked slowly. He looked down at her and watched her eyes widen. She shook, her grip on Goro’s leg tightening. Goro ducked down and covered her eyes. Takemi appeared behind him and gasped, kneeling down beside Akira. Her blue eyes narrowed at Goro.

 

“Get her out of here, now.”

 

Kazu fought against Goro’s grasp and wailed in protest when he scooped her up in his arms. “No! I don’t want to leave Sister! Please don’t make me!”

 

Goro held her tightly and his heart pounded in his chest. She kicked and screamed, crying about not wanting to leave her sister again. Isaki attempted to look up, attempted to speak but she couldn’t. All she could manage was painful gasps and whimpers. Akira held Isaki’s waist and pulled her to her feet. She could barely stand, Takemi taking her arm to steady herself. Futaba and Morgana slipped out of the room and held the door as Takemi and Isaki disappeared behind it.

 

“Sister!” Kazu broke down, sobbing in Goro’s chest and he had to fight the urge to cry with her.

 

\--

 

Goro sat in Akira’s bed, running a lazy hand through Kazu’s hair as she held herself and tried not to burst into tears again. She was shifted away from everyone. Akira, Futaba and Morgana watched on from the couch in Akira’s room. They all held the same guilty frowns as they stared at the ground.

 

“I think… Daddy hurt her.” Kazu whimpered, her grip on herself tightening, “because she yelled at him when he tried to hurt me.”

 

Goro suddenly stopped and slipped out of the bed, his expression hardening. Kazu turned and blinked at him, her voice frightened. 

 

“Goro-kun?”

 

“Futaba-chan,” Goro mumbled as he approached her and she leaned in, straining her ears to hear, “did you ever find an address?”

 

“For Tanaka’s house?” Futaba questioned, voice low and he nodded.

 

“Goro—“ Akira bit his lip, warning edged in his tone.

 

Goro grabbed his jacket and slipped one arm through, “text it to me, okay?” He rushed down the stairs and seconds later the ringing of the golden bell attached to the door was heard. Futaba sent a worrying glance to Akira and he didn’t need anyone to tell him to go after Goro. Akira sighed, praying to god that he wouldn’t do anything stupid.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aah, I was worried there wouldn't be an update today but hoo boy this chapter was both fun to write and difficult to write. Also, I lied when I said we'd be missing some fluff. The beginning and middle was fluff city with a little sexual tension because goddamn why not?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	9. True Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You will no longer be swayed by vengeful thoughts. You have found your true rebellion. You have finally freed yourself from the lingering darkness that resided within you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at the time of writing this note I have just started playing Persona 4 so I'm in the "facing yourself" mood if you can't tell by some of the things that Goro says in this chapter and some of the events that happen.

_He can’t get away with it. He can’t get away with it. He can’t get away with it._

 

Goro was restless. The hallways seemed endless. He needed to find him. 

 

Tanaka Kansuke. Kazu’s bastard of a father.

 

Goro was surprised Futaba ended up sending him the address, he expected Akira would have talked her out of it. He had every right to. Goro knew nothing was on his mind beside making that man pay by whichever method seemed justifiable by the time he got to his apartment. It was strange. He hadn’t felt so driven since he first awakened to Robin Hood and decided that his power, his Persona, would be the one thing he would use to take down Shido — the man who made his life a living hell. But now, that drive was just adrenaline rushing through his veins. Every continued footstep to his door made him both continuously angry and somehow excited. He was going to confront an abuser, take him down before the police even knew a damn thing about it. Goro was taking justice into his own hands. This was his rebellion. Handling something the public would automatically dismiss as none of their business.

 

Robin Hood would be proud, right? This is what he wanted Goro to do, to reach his ‘true rebellion,’ to finally stop holding back his feelings. To follow his own justice. Tonight, he would be back in the Velvet Room being praised by Igor and Lavenza and Robin. Goro stopped, looking down to his phone and then up to the door in front of him. This was it. This was Tanaka’s house.

 

**_“Don’t greet him with that kind smile you used as a detective. He’s just like all the adults who used you. They don’t deserve mercy.”_ **

 

_This is for Kazu-chan. For her and her sister._

 

Once again, there was Loki, praising him, encouraging him. It was a feeling that made Goro’s heart leap in contentment. He was doing the right thing. Goro barely managed a knock on the door before a hand went over his mouth and his body was suddenly pressed up against the wall. Goro struggled against the weight of a thin black haired boy against his back.

 

“Who’s against the wall now?” Akira snickered and Goro groaned as he tried to push him back. Akira withdrew his hand and Goro growled at him.

 

“Akira, let me go.”

 

“Like hell I will.” Akira grabbed Goro’s wrists and held them tightly behind his back. Goro spat his protests, eyes narrowing. Akira had been behind him this whole time, behind everything he said, what he stood for, hell if it wasn’t for Akira, Goro probably wouldn’t have had the courage to confront Tanaka to begin with. And yet here he was, holding him back from enacting his justice.

 

“Akira, you saw what he did. You know what he is! I’m doing this for Kazu!” Goro shouted, words muffled by the way his cheek was smushed against the wall.

 

**_“Yes. Tell him. He has no right to interfere with your justice.”_ **

 

“Are you, Goro?” Akira’s voice cracked a bit and his grip tightened to the point where Goro could barely move his hands. “I don’t like that look in your eye.”

 

Goro stiffened and Loki’s voice boomed in his head, deafening him.

 

**_“Don’t do this again! Don’t let his seemingly affectionate and caring words fool you again! That’s why you lost last time! You’re too dependent on what this trash thinks of you! He is nothing!”_ **

 

Goro nodded, using his free leg to tangle in Akira’s. Akira stumbled and gone was his grip on Goro’s hands. He had mere seconds before Akira would recover, maybe less than that knowing his background as a Phantom Thief. Goro tripped to his feet and ran toward the door, his fist unintentionally slamming against it. Akira appeared behind him again and held his waist, pulling him backwards. Rumbling was heard from behind the door and seconds later it opened, revealing Tanaka. He was a large man, broad shoulders and straight posture. He had dark circles under his eyes, a few gray hairs mingled in his dark brown and he seemed to be a bit tipsy.

 

“Tanaka Kansuke?” Goro questioned with a growl in his voice as he struggled against Akira’s tug on his waist. He clenched a fist as Tanaka spoke.

 

“Yeah? What’d you want?”

 

**_“Kill him! Kill him!”_ **

 

“Bastard—“ Akira covered his mouth before a new slur of curses fell out. Goro screamed and struggled as Akira held him back from doing god knows what. Goro made it clear in his head that he was going to do something, he didn’t know what but something to have Tanaka realize what he’s done. To make him have a change of heart. To make him repent. Just like the Phantom Thieves.

 

“I’m sorry about him, he’s—“ Akira mumbled over Goro’s muffled shouting.

 

“Just get him out of here. God, I don’t have time to deal with kids high off their ass.”

 

Akira mumbled another apology and proceeded to drag Goro out of the apartment building, ignoring his protests. There were a few curious onlookers but as expected no one said a word. It was none of their business, why would they? Perhaps maybe a few had been muttering something about calling the police when they watched Akira walk a struggling Goro to a darkened alleyway but nothing ended up happening. It was quickly forgotten about as rush hour approached.

 

Akira loosened his grip and Goro broke free quickly, scrambling to the opposite side of the alley. He was hunched over a bit and his hands were in fists.

 

“You’ve screwed it up again!” Goro snapped, a growl lodged in his throat. Akira said nothing, simply stood there with that calm expression and his hands shoved in his pockets. “You know how I feel, hell, if it wasn’t for me you would’ve done something way before I had the thought! So why, god just tell me, why are you holding me back now!?”

 

“It isn’t right.” Akira mumbled and Goro laughed in response.

 

“What the hell do you know about right and wrong!?”

 

“What were you planning on doing, Akechi?” Akira questioned with a slow blink of his onyx eyes. Goro stiffened, if only because this had been the first time since Niijima’s Palace, a goddamn year ago, that Akira had referred to him by his last name. “Killing him? Hurting him? What would that have solved?”

 

“He would have learned!” Goro snarled rushing up to Akira and grabbing a fistful of his shirt in his hands, “he would’ve learned that he shouldn’t treat kids like that, shouldn’t treat his goddamn daughter like that!”

 

Akira’s hand cuffed the side of Goro’s cheek and he frowned, “your eyes. They look the same as when we fought. The same as when Loki took over. Crazed, filled with bloodlust. Is it happening again?”

 

**_“You had your chance before and you lost it because of your emotions getting the better of you. This time, he won’t get away, he’s in your grasp. Kill him.”_ **

 

Gore’s free hand involuntarily rose and latched itself around Akira’s neck, squeezing tightly. Akira shifted, his own hands grabbed onto Goro’s arm in an attempts to pull him away. He coughed, desperate for air as Goro seemed to have no expression, his face was blank, eyes lost.

 

“Goro—you’re on parole! If you get arrested—you’re in there for life! Sae can’t pull any strings for you! Is that what you want?” Akira choked out, chest heaving.

 

“For my justice, yes. I’ll gladly take the risk.”

 

“He’s not—you!” Akira spat, eyes shut, “Loki. H-he represents a part of you that isn’t you anymore! You’re not a killer—anymore. You’re free from Shido’s control! You just need to free yourself from the person you once—was!”

 

**_“Shut up! Shut up! He’s spouting bullshit!”_ **

 

Goro fell limp, dropping to his knees and Akira fell with him.

 

**_“Don’t tell me you’re actually listening to him!? If you don’t take matters in your own hands, who’s going to get justice for Kazu!? These people are the trash of society! You’ve experienced their abuse first hand! You know the hell Kazu and her sister have been through! Eliminate them! Eradicate them! Make this world a safe place! Only you can do it!”_ **

 

Goro grabbed his head in his hands. He quivered, tears creasing his eyes as he stared at Akira who was on the ground clenching his chest, panting for air. He did that. He almost killed Akira. The thought made him sick and seeing it first hand, Goro could barely breathe.

 

Once Akira had recovered a bit, he crawled over and reached forward to pull Goro into his arms but he shifted away, cowering in fear.

 

“No, no!” Goro squeaked, “g-get away from me!”

 

“Goro, shh.”

 

“No! He’s not me! He’s not me! He’s not me!” Goro screamed. Over and over and over until his voice grew dry and he collapsed.

 

\--

 

Goro opened his eyes and woke in the Velvet Room. It was quiet, save for the dangling chains in his prison. He slid out of his bed and noticed the lack of Igor and Lavenza. They were gone, not even Igor’s desk remained. It was just empty space.

 

“Igor! Lavenza! Robin!”

 

**_“Have you finally realized what you must do?”_ **

 

Goro jerked forward and nearly slammed face first into the prison door. He grabbed at the bars and cried out when a new spasm of pain struck his body. Robin Hood’s voice rang in his head.

 

**_“You must cast away the ‘you’ that once was. Rebel against the ‘you’ who holds your face but not your ideals. Are you prepared?”_ **

 

Goro’s vision went white. Another spike shot through his body, more excruciating than the last. He nodded through the pain. Goro agreed the minute the Thieves saved him in Shido’s Palace that he was no longer going to be anyone’s puppet. Not Shido’s and certainly not his own Persona’s.

 

“ ** _Very well. Let our contract be reformed_**.” Robin Hood’s voice was laced with pride, “ ** _I am thou, thou art I. You will no longer be swayed by vengeful thoughts. You have found your true rebellion. You have finally freed yourself from the lingering darkness that resided within you. Now, call upon me_**.”

 

Goro blinked twice, the world finally coming to a halt in his head. He watched the prison bars in front of him shatter. His prison had been broken, both literally and figuratively. The ties Loki had on his heart, his mind, were finally about to be severed. Goro crawled out of his prison and rose slowly to his feet. The Velvet Room had dozens of prisons surrounding it and all of them, it seemed, had been left wide open. Across from him was the figure of Loki shrouded in his red and black smoke. 

 

“I’ll admit,” Goro began with an unsteady voice,”you were me, at one point. You were me when I was child and all I thought of was killing Shido with my own two hands after my mother passed. You were me when I wanted to get revenge on all my shitty foster brothers and sisters who never liked me or played with me. You were me when I wanted to kill the Phantom Thieves for standing in my way when I was so close to fulfilling my need for revenge.” He paused, clenching a fist, “You aren’t me anymore. I don’t crave revenge like I used to. I’ve found something better to live for. I won’t allow you to take the reigns as if you own me. I won’t succumb to destructive temptation anymore. I cast away our contract, Loki.”

 

Robin Hood appeared behind Goro, bow grasped firmly in his hand and Loki scoffed. He said nothing, simply faded into darkness, similar to how a Shadow would merge with the ground in Mementos or in a Palace. Goro turned to look up at Robin Hood. He seemed to shine brighter in his bluish glow and the power radiating from him was stronger than ever.

 

_**“We have once again become one.”** _

 

“Yes.” Goro looked down to his feet and smiled, “thank you for not giving up on me. Thank you for helping me realize the truth..”

 

_**“It’s not I you should be thanking. Return to your world and give thanks to the man who truly deserves it.”** _

 

Goro nodded, shutting his eyes as he felt his conscious slip from his body. Sleep took him quickly.

 

\--

“Akira! He’s waking up!” That high voice, definitely Futaba.

 

“Goro-kun! You’re okay!” Kazu. It sounded as if she had been crying.

 

Goro opened his eyes and blinked. The wooden ceiling of Leblanc over his head, the feeling of a cat by his leg, he was back in Akira’s bed. He was back home. He sat up, Kazu immediately grabbing his arm in hopes of steadying him.

 

“Don’t push yourself.” Kazu murmured, her lip quivering as she tried not to burst into tears again. Goro felt guilty that he made the poor girl worry even more after having to watch her sister stumble into Takemi’s clinic barely breathing.

 

Akira came from seemingly nowhere and pulled Goro into the tightest embrace he had experienced from him yet. But Goro accepted it all, wholeheartedly and wrapped his arms around Akira’s back. He wasn’t going to run anymore.

 

“You always find some goddamn way to scare me, you know.” Akira whispered through the tufts of Goro’s hair and he chuckled in response.

 

“Sorry, sorry.”

 

Akira pulled away and pressed his forehead against his, silencing the room around them. Akira closed his eyes and smiled when he heard Goro whisper a ‘thank you’ but nearly choked back a gasp when their lips finally met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaah fuck, I'm sorry for the lack of an update yesterday, this chapter took a while to write but I'm really happy with how it came out.
> 
> I've had tons of ideas with how I wanted this specific chapter to play out (one them included having Robin Hood and Loki fight so more -literal- internal conflict) but I feel adding things that came to mind at the time (i.e Goro almost killing Akira, which was kinda a pain to write because feels) made me feel like this chapter was one of the best I've written.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! One more (possibly two) chapters left until we're finished here!


	10. Convicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka Kansuke is finally brought to justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note to begin. I am a believer of the half-sibling theory between Goro and Futaba so I wrote some platonic fluff with them because I need this au to happen.
> 
> and there is some abuse happening in this chapter, nothing too graphic I believe but I felt the need to warn thee.

There was no ignoring Kazu’s lack of sleep that night. The poor girl had been through two mini—figurative—heart attacks near back to back. Takemi hadn’t been able to give an update on Isaki’s condition, just that _she’s breathing but unconscious_. Akira and Goro had given up their bed for the night, agreeing to make do with a few blankets on the floor by the heater and allowed Kazu to sleep comfortably, much to her surprise. Goro had tucked her in and used his fingers to kiss her forehead goodnight but she couldn’t find sleep at all. She turned and shifted in bed, mumbling quietly to herself that everything was going to be okay.

 

Goro, despite the long day he had and the exhaustion that settled in his body, noticed that he couldn’t find sleep at all that night either.

 

When Goro began to slowly stir from the half-awake half-asleep limbo he was in, it was because of Akira, lazily planting tiny kisses along the side of his jaw. Goro swatted him away softly with his hand, shifting onto his side to blink at him. Akira smiled, eyes half lidded as the sun broke through the curtains of his window.

 

“Morning.” Akira whispered and Goro hummed in response, a smile creasing his lips. “I’ll let you sleep in if you want, I know you didn’t get much sleep last night.”

 

“Nothing gets past you, does it Akira?” Goro mumbled as he shut his eyes again, pulling the blanket over his shoulders. Akira’s hand snaked up to Goro’s cheek and brushed away the long strands of hair that fell in his face.

 

“A lot happened yesterday, and this still isn’t over.” 

 

“You were serious.” Goro sighed in relief and Akira raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Hm?”

 

“‘Until Kazu-chan’s safe…’” Goro quoted his words from the other day and smiled. He opened his eyes and shifted closer to Akira, noses brushing against each other.

 

“I’m not one for empty words. Everything I say, I mean.” Akira mumbled and then added with a chuckle, “like, ‘I love you.’”

 

Goro’s eyes drifted and he suddenly felt embarrassed, “I would ask if you were serious but I know you’d scold me.”

 

Akira leaned in, lips a ghost against Goro’s, “I. Love. You.” The small gap closed in that second, much to Goro’s surprise but he quickly adjusted, heart aflutter in his chest. 

 

“I love you.” Akira whispered as he broke away and then dipped down for another kiss, repeating the words over and over until Goro was afraid his face would burn with how hot he felt. 

 

“You’re so cute when you blush.” Akira teased and Goro’s voice lowered to a mumble.

 

“You’re insufferable, but…I love you too.”

 

\--

 

“I wonder what’ll happen now.” Kazu mumbled before taking a a small piece of pancake into her mouth. She sat at one of the high chairs in Leblanc, beside Goro and Futaba who were all enjoying a quiet breakfast together. Goro, who couldn’t manage to fall asleep after Akira left for school, had stood up from his makeshift bed on the floor to see Kazu staring up at the ceiling, her hands over her mouth as she tried not to giggle. She teased him, _you and Akira-kun are friends but you both said you loved each other_ , and the only thought in his mind was why Kazu was up so early to begin with. He had chuckled along, helping her out of bed and finding a toothbrush for her to use. Futaba, at that point, had walked into Leblanc and slipped into her seat, demanding coffee from Sojiro.

 

“What do you mean?” Futaba tilted her head, parts of her ginger hair falling in her face.

 

“Daddy’s probably noticed that I’m gone, and with Sister hurt, no one will protect me if he finds me.” Kazu frowned, stabbing her pancake with her fork. Goro stared at his coffee and Futaba butt in.

 

“Hey, you’ve got Officer Akechi on the case! He won’t let a fly touch you.” She reassured her and patted Kazu’s shoulder. She nodded and looked over to Goro with a smile. He chuckled to himself, hiding his face with his coffee. His eyes drifted to the door. It was blinding outside, the sun reflecting off the few inches of snow that piled near the door.

 

“Can we visit Sister today?” Kazu questioned before stuffing her mouth with the rest of her breakfast.

 

“Don’t choke down your breakfast and yes, we can.” Goro chuckled reaching over to put a hand on her head and she grinned as she chewed.

 

“Ah, you’re the serious but nice dad. Makes sense considering Akira’s your polar opposite.” Futaba giggled as she clicked her tongue.

 

“I’m not a dad at all.” Goro brushed her off with a wave of his hand.

 

“Not yet, but I bet Akira’s thinking of adopting when he graduates.” She smirked and Goro stiffened.

 

Futaba laughed, “just teasing.”

 

\--

 

Takemi decided to take Kazu in to see Isaki alone, said that she might grow a bit overwhelmed if other people were around. Goro and Futaba sat side by side in the waiting room, staring at the floor.

 

“So, what are you guys gonna do?” Futaba murmured, making sure her voice was quiet enough so Kazu couldn’t hear. Goro shrugged, shaking his head. What could they do? Attempt to press charges when the only real complaining witness was a six year old girl terrified for her life?

 

“Tanaka would definitely be the type of person to have a Palace, or at least a Shadow in Mementos.”

 

_Definitely a Palace_ , Goro decided silently to himself. _Something must of have happened to him before his wife’s death that made him so fixated on abuse, something must have distorted his desires and changed the way he views people._

 

“We don’t have the Metaverse anymore,” Goro admitted, much to his reluctance. Seeing Robin Hood and Loki fresh in his mind in the Velvet Room made him wish that the Metaverse was still there, if only to use Robin to change the heart of Tanaka and make him confess his crimes. “So, we need to work with what we do have.”

 

“A six year old with bruises that could easily be dismissed for ‘violent playing’ and an older sister passed out in the clinic.” Futaba mumbled and bit back a hiss, “this is as bad of a situation as we can get.”

 

“We still haven’t talked to Isaki-san. Maybe she’s got something we can use as leverage and can help us build a case.” Goro hummed, lacing his fingers together. Futaba snickered to herself and he looked over.

 

“What?”

 

Futaba narrowed her eyes at him through her thick glasses, “nothing, you just sound like you’re a detective again.”

 

He grinned, “I will admit, the thought has been in my mind. But perhaps child services would suit me better, no?” 

 

Futaba chuckled and elbowed him a bit, “I’m behind you all the way Akechi. If you need me to, I’ll be happy to hack and delete some things off your record.”

 

Goro shook his head and laughed. He knew she was serious so dismissing the idea right away would be best for both him and her.

 

The door to the examination room opened slightly and Takemi’s head poked out a bit, her hair covering her eyes.

 

“Akechi-kun? I know you’re not a detective anymore, nor do you work for the police but I was wondering if you mind questioning Isaki?” Takemi chuckled at the way Goro’s face froze, “I think it’ll be a hassle to call the actual police down here when, knowing them, they probably wouldn’t believe her story to begin with.”

 

“You’re up, Detective.” Futaba teased and Goro promptly shoved her head playfully with his hand.

 

Goro slipped into the examination and was greeted to the sight of a tall thin woman, adjusting herself in her bed. Kazu sat at her side, silently blinking at her sister. She had short, straight dark brown hair that extended to the end of her neck and small eyes that seemed to narrow at the sight of Goro.

 

"Tanaka Isaki, I'm glad you're awake." Goro cleared his throat and loosened the collar around his neck.

 

Isaki scoffed, rubbing her nose with her finger, "haven't seen you on the news in a while. Didn't you get arrested?"

 

Goro gulped down a response. He had interview plenty of victims before when he was a detective and most would be overly excited to list out their complaints if only it meant spending alone time with the Ace Detective. Isaki was the first instance of someone who was reluctant to talk if only out of annoyance.

 

“Sorry Goro-kun, Sister doesn’t like the police that much.” Kazu mumbled and he reassured her with a smile. Isaki ran a hand through Kazu’s hair as her younger sister climbed into bed with her.

 

“You all wanted proof. So I got proof. And it nearly cost me my life. So, thanks for doing your jobs.” Isaki snapped before grabbing her head a bit. Takemi sent her a look and she calmed down a bit, resting her hands in her lap.

 

“What do you mean, proof?” Goro raised an eyebrow and Isaki nudged her head toward her phone on the counter. She reached over, tapping it a few times before tossing it over to Goro, who barely managed to catch it.

 

It was a video recorded in quite horrible quality for a new generation smart phone, but Goro quickly realized it was because of the slightly cracked camera in the back. Goro noticed two figures in the beginning shot and gulped, he could make out the bulky body of Tanaka and Isaki’s thin figure in comparison. He pressed the screen and the video began to play, faint voices echoing from the tiny speaker.

 

“Where’s that bratty sister of yours? Haven’t seen her all day.” Tanaka’s voice boomed with drunken curiosity. He was barely visible in the shot, sitting on the couch and sipping down a large bottle of liquor.

 

Isaki stayed silent, walking over to the sink in the kitchen to wash her hands. 

 

“Did you take her to see her grandma again? You know how I feel about that bitch. All she does is fill that girl with bullshit!” Tanaka hissed and stumbled off of the couch. He stepped into the kitchen and used one of the dining room chairs to steady himself.

 

“No, she’s…” Isaki whispered and gasped when her hair was suddenly tugged. Tanaka held her hair tightly in his grip and pushed her against the sink, the counter digging into her stomach.

 

“You’re hiding her from me again, aren’t you?” He growled and released her, shoving her across the room. Isaki bumped into the fridge and panted, wiping strands of hair out of her face.

 

“You do nothing but scream and hit her! She’d be better without a sorry excuse for a father!” Isaki yelped as she ducked down, avoiding a sloppy punch from Tanaka. She tried to run, her quivering legs only managing to bring her so far. He grabbed her arm, preventing her from fleeing and slammed her against the fridge, managing to deliver a few blows to the struggling girl. Isaki wailed in pain, her eyes centered onto the camera. On and on she was attacked, Isaki just sitting and enduring it until Tanaka had grown tired and stumbled into the other room, leaving the girl in a mess of bruises and blood.

 

Isaki scrambled to grab the phone and the video ended with her terrified face.

 

Goro covered his mouth with his hands, utterly speechless. Kazu had buried her head in the blankets of Isaki’s bed, covering her ears while Isaki tried to soothe her with tiny whispers.

 

“Are you willing to press charges?” Goro knew he didn’t need to ask, but confirmation was always key in questioning victims.

 

Isaki seemed to want to give a snarky response, but she bit her lip, noticing the fire in Goro’s eyes. Their eyes met and she nodded quietly.

 

\--

 

It took longer than expected but by nearly the beginning of winter break, Tanaka Kansuke was finally arrested on the charges of domestic violence, child endangerment, child abuse and, by bringing a cold case back to the surface, first degree murder. He denied everything, as expected by someone like him, and was brought to court but with Isaki’s testimony and the video — Futaba had managed to hack the picture quality to clearly show Tanaka’s face — he was convicted of all charges.

 

Goro hadn’t seen a brighter smile on Kazu’s face when Isaki broke the news to her. She looked to her older sister, asking if things would finally be normal, and Isaki nodded, tears in her eyes. Akira and Goro had offered their attic home in Leblanc to the sisters, inviting them to stay until they could settle down but Isaki turned them down, mentioning how she had already bought an apartment on the side for her and Kazu to live in.

 

It was over. Their mission was complete and Goro couldn’t help but feel pride welling up in his heart. He saved a little girl — a family. And their tearful ‘thank yous’ made him feel even better. It was a warm, fuzzy feeling and Goro longed to feel it again. Maybe he would go back to school, get into college to learn more about criminology and maybe see if he could make it as a child services officer.

 

\--

 

The tv buzzed with news of Tanaka’s arrest and Sojiro grumbled under his breath about how he was surprised that people that despicable could still exist in this world. It was Christmas Day, Leblanc was closed and yet he still found himself pouring three cups of coffee and setting them in front of each chair at the counter. Futaba slipped in the door first and Morgana leaped off from her shoulder, shivering and complaining about the cold.

 

‘They’re still sleeping?” She huffed as she slid into her seat and eyed the coffee in her cup. 

 

“I would wake them up but…” Sojiro drifted off and Futaba chuckled.

 

“Ah, you don’t want to walk up to a full on make out session, eh?” She shrugged, “understandable.”

 

“I still can’t believe they’re dating. Not that I mind, or care, but I mean, with how many girls he brought home, I would have thought…”

 

“Yeah, Akira’s a ladies man but he’s also a delinquent and you know how the police are drawn to delinquents.” Futaba giggled when Sojiro narrowed his eyes at her. Two figures, one taller than the other, appearing outside of Leblanc caught Futaba’s attention and she slipped out of her chair and opened the door, inviting them in.

 

“Is Goro-kun and Akira-kun still asleep?” Kazu murmured as she tried to keep her voice quiet. Isaki took one of the empty seats and nodded when Sojiro began to pour her a cup of coffee.

 

“I dunno if you’d wanna wake them up.” Futaba snickered and Kazu laughed.

 

“I bet they’re cuddling!”

 

Goro chuckled at how spot on she was in her prediction. He shifted a bit in Akira’s arms and the black boy hissed a protest.

 

“You’re so needy.” Goro complained and smiled when he felt a kiss against his neck. Akira pulled him closer to his chest and tightened his grip around him.

 

“Only when it comes to you.” Akira teased, “I’ve known you for a good year and a half now and we only just started dating these last few weeks. You can’t complain if I kiss you a lot because I only want to make up for lost time.”

 

Goro rolled his eyes and chuckled, “come on, the others are waiting on us. Sakura-san wanted to do something special with us all for Christmas.”

 

“You’re gonna have to pry me from you.” Akira laughed and Goro groaned wriggling in an attempts to slip out of bed. The two ended up rolling out of bed together, laughing as they hit the floor with a loud bang.

 

“Akira! Get off!” Goro hissed.

 

“Merry Christmas! I’m your present!” Akira purred drowsily, burying his nose in Goro’s neck.

 

“A clingy one!”

 

The two boys continued to roll around on the floor, Goro crying out in attempts to free himself from Akira’s grasp while Akira was being as stubborn as ever. The creaking of the stairs made them pause and Kazu appeared at the top of the stairs.

 

“Kazu-chan! Save me!” Goro suddenly yelped, “the villain’s attacking me!”

 

Akira choked back a laugh as he felt Kazu leap onto his back and attack him with soft punches.

 

“And the superhero Kazu leaps into action!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow oh wow.
> 
> I can't believe I actually finished a multi-chapter fic. And to see the response I've gotten on it, just warms my heart. Thank you. Thank you. Just a million thank you's go out to you all for reading through.
> 
> AAAH THANK YOU!
> 
> I got you guys with an epilogue chapter just to tie up some loose ends and maybe (definitely) give you some of that good Shuakeshu love.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to tie up by the beginning of the new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's mostly just post fluff with a lil *wink wink* midway through.  
> You could honestly just call these very tiny one-shots.

 “You seem brighter since the last time we spoke, Akechi-san.”

 

Goro waited for the question that his therapist so often asked but the moment came and passed. 

 

“Perhaps that could be the new year having an influence on your attitude.”

 

She adjusted herself in her seat and gazed at the calendar. January 3rd was the date. Goro had almost forgotten that he was set to meet with her; New Years had been quite hectic, if only because of Akira. Since he was off from school, he had booked a little vacation getaway down to Odaiba Seaside Park and dragged Goro along with him, saying he needed some quality time with his boyfriend. A hotel overlooking the sandy beach, a late night trip to the Marine House observatory to view the breathtaking Rainbow Bridge and Tokyo Tower, Goro was wondering how much Akira had been spending but he reassured him that the price didn’t matter so long as he was with Goro. As expected, Akira spoiled him rotten. Leaving directly after Christmas and only barely making it back before the 2nd had Goro’s head spinning. Everything went by so fast but all he could remember was smiling with Akira, being with Akira and he loved every second.

 

“A lot has happened in the past month.” Goro smiled to himself and his therapist perked up. She opened her mouth to ask but Goro had already began, mentioning Kazu and Isaki and how their situation changed him while also not forgetting to mention Akira and his role in the whole journey. Without mentioning Loki specifically, he recounted on how he almost reverted back to his old self and she listened in carefully, nodding and giving the appropriate reactions.

 

“You’ve changed, Akechi-san.” She smiled and Goro nodded and looked to his feet, watching him tap them against the floor. “I’m happy things are finally starting to go your way.”

 

“Thank you.” Goro looked up and outstretched a hand out to her, “and thank you for everything you’ve done.”

 

\--

 

“God, I’m sorry to bother you. I know you just got back from vacation, Akechi-kun.” Isaki rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment as she watched Goro lift up the side of a dresser and shifted it a bit, pushing and pulling until it ended up on the other side of the room.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m happy to help.” Goro smiled, wiping away a bit of sweat that had formed at his brow.

 

“Kazu, go get him a glass of water.” Isaki yelled and the sound of tiny footsteps could be heard echoing through the apartment. The eldest sister leaped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. Although the sisters had moved in to their new apartment near a week ago, there was still a lot of work to be done as shown by the dozens of boxes packed up near the front door.

 

“How’s moving in been?” Goro asked and nodded a thank you when Kazu walked in and handed him a glass cup.

 

“Hard work, but we’re managing.” Isaki sighed,”I need to start working on Kazu’s papers though. A few more months and she’ll be starting school.”

 

“And I’ll get to make friends like Goro-kun and Akira-kun and Futaba-chan and Mona!” Kazu cheered before pausing, “but I guess Mona will be my only cat friend.”

 

Goro took a sip of his water and smiled as he watched Kazu leap onto Isaki’s bed and curl up beside her, pointing at random things on the ceiling.

 

“I still don’t know how to thank you.” Isaki mumbled, one hand over her forehead, “I’m glad you found Kazu that day, god knows what would have happened if someone else did.”

 

Goro shook his head and waved a hand, “there’s no need for thanks. I just did what I thought was right.”

 

“You really are too modest, you know?” 

\--

 

That night Goro couldn’t sleep. Or rather, he didn’t want to sleep. Reality was much better than his dreams were anyway. Especially with Akira, straddling his hips, towering over him with that godforsaken smirk, onyx eyes blinking with mischievous intent. Akira dipped down, lips attaching to the skin at the edge of his jaw and the quiet whimper that he heard made him chuckle.

 

“You’re so…vulnerable like this.” Akira teased and Goro found his hips bucking up involuntarily.

 

“You’re such a pain.” Goro panted, “a goddamn, no good delinquent—ah.”

 

“But that’s what you love about me isn’t it, Goro?” He clicked his tongue and Goro hissed in response.

 

“Akira, shut up before you turn this into a heart-to-heart. As much as I love you, I’m not in the mood for that.”

 

“Well then, someone’s feeling a bit more… open, than usual.” Akira slowly worked at undoing the buttons of his shirt while Goro glared up at him.

 

“Akira.”

 

“I’m in control yet you’re the one calling the shots? It doesn’t make sense.” Akira leaned down to kiss him, slow, gentle, loving and goddamn did Goro hate it. At least at that very moment. “Let me take it nice and slow with you, hm? It’ll be a nice change of pace considering our nights at Seaside.”

 

“ _Akira_.” Goro whined. This boy would be the death of him.

 

“Relax, Goro. Let me show you how much I love you.” 

\--

 

Goro awoke in the Velvet Room one last time, dressed in his pajamas rather than his prison garb. The door had been broken throughly and Goro stepped out into the center of the room, greeting Igor and Lavenza with a smile.

 

“Welcome back. We are here to congratulate you.” Igor began, “you have done well to overcome the struggle within your own heart to seek out your justice and find your rebellion.”

 

“Is Robin not here?” Goro asked and Lavenza shook her head.

 

“His physical appearance needs not exist no more. He is inside of you and will stay there.”

 

Igor chimed in, “it would be wise to remember that, lest you stray from your true path again.”

 

Lavenza stepped forward and outstretched her hand, slipping her gloved fingers into his. He blinked at her for a moment before she smiled. Goro felt his vision blur, he was falling back asleep. The last thing he heard was a tiny voice, barely above a whisper.

 

“Take care of the Trickster for me.” 

\--

 

Goro shifted onto his side, pulling Akira toward him as Lavenza’s words danced in his head. He didn't bother to question them. Putting the pieces together it was obvious one of the last visitors of the Velvet Room was Akira and, Goro assumed, he stayed longer than the few weeks Goro spent. The sun was beginning to poke through the curtains of the window and Goro knew Akira would have to wake up soon for school.

 

“You’re usually not the one to cuddle me so early. Something wrong?” Akira yawned, hand slipping down to interlock with his.

 

“No, not at all.” Goro murmured kissing softly at the red marks on Akira’s back. “I just wanted to thank you again.”

 

“I’ll take that as an ‘I love you’ so, I love you too.” Akira chuckled before turning to face Goro, shifting closer to peck his lips quietly. Goro smiled, wrapping his arms around him and burying his head in Akira’s chest. He had only just gotten used to waking up naked beside Akira and most days he favored it, loved feeling warm skin against his.

 

“Hey, Goro?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“What do you think about getting an apartment?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did look up Odaiba's Seaside Park because I was curious and it is now officially on my list of places to visit when (if) i ever fly to Japan.
> 
>  
> 
> And so, Will of Rebellion comes to a close. I know I mentioned this all last chapter but just... thank you so much for reading, for leaving kudos, for leaving comments it honestly just warms my heart to see people enjoying my content.
> 
> THANK YOU!


End file.
